The Mean of 7 Colors of Hetalia Douga
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Pengertian lagu 7 colors of hetalia yang di buat asal


My first hetalia ff

Hope you enjoy this

.

.

.

7 colors of hetalia

Hetalia isn't mine

7 colors of hetalia douga is belong to vocaloid

But this fict is mine

Warning: dapat menyebabkan kantuk dan tdr selama 18 jam (like ryeowook)

Cast: all nation

Summary: no summary

Note: All Nation Pov

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 01: part 1

Seven Colour of hetalia

Italy pov

**Shinsei rooma dokoni iitemo**

**Kokoe masuka?**

**Hetalia douga...**

_Veee... sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan shinsei rooma. Aku merindukanmu... sinshei rooma kamu dimana sekarang? Apakah kau bisa mendengarku... italy yang tidak berguna ini?_

Kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan lemas sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan France-Nicchan...

France pov

_**Onii-san kita~**__**  
><strong>__**wey~**__**  
><strong>__**Ikuyo otona no miryoku**__**  
><strong>__**Shining Spiral Body~**__**  
><strong>__**Hentai dato? Sono ue !**__**  
><strong>__**Ore wa tsuyo, iyo?**__**  
><strong>__**Gyofu no ri to kan janai yo**__**  
><strong>__**Ryouri wa umai kedo**__**  
><strong>__**kokan ni wa bara o**__**  
><strong>__**kurisumasu Aa**_

_Ayo jadilah milik oniichan yang tampan ini, lihatlah tubuhku yang indah dan becahaya. Mesum? Jangan bercanda_

_Aku ini hebat bukan, selalu bisa apa saja_

_Malam yang gelamor, dan wine yang bertebaran_

_Christmast akan datang!_

_Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk natal dan melihat itachan sedang berjalan menuju padang pasir_

_Italy pov_

_**Honjitsu Sensou**__**  
><strong>__**ata futari makuri**__**  
><strong>__**Junbibantan datta wa zu na no ni**__**  
><strong>__**Doitsu okorushi**__**  
><strong>__**Pasta mo oreta**__**  
><strong>__**Hetare no Italia genbatouchaku**__**  
><strong>__**Igirisu mitesugu taichaku dakedo**__**  
><strong>__**itsumo no Shirohata tsugutte**__**  
><strong>__**furi furi shite nige da yo**_

_Veee hari ini aku dan Douitsu ada janjian sama japan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Egypt, _

_Karena aku berbuat kesalahan aku dimarahin, tapi aku mau pastanya veee_

_Aku adalah hetalia yang sangat tidak berguna, selalu menjadi tawanan dan memakan masakan england, namun jika aku kesulitan. Aku akan mengibarkan bendera putih dan semua selesai_

_"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu..." setelah berteman dengan japan aku pun pergi ke tempat lain sampai aku melihat ada Ukraine-san_

_Ukraine pov_

_**Boing~ doing**_

_**Rossia-chan**_

_**Rosshia-chan**_

_**Boing~ doing**_

_**Rossia-chan**_

_**Rosshia-chan**_

_**Boing~ doing**_

_**Rossia-chan**_

_**Rosshia-chan**_

_Rosshia-chan aku membawa bekal!_

_Rosshia-chan aku membawa bekal!_

_Rosshia-chan aku membawa bekal!_

_Yasudah bekalnya aku taruh di sini ya?_

_Huuh lagi lagi dia mengacuhkanku, lebih baik aku pulang_

_VVVVVVVV^^^^^^VVVV_

_**Daieiteikoku donna yakaramo**__**  
><strong>__**(sea-kun desu desu ! sea-kun desu desu !**__**  
><strong>__**saikyoukokka sealand desu !)**__**  
><strong>__**Ore ni sakarau yatsu**__**  
><strong>__**furubokko da zo !**__**  
><strong>__**Daieiteikoku dono Jidai mo **__**  
><strong>__**(sea-kun desu desu ! sea-kun desu desu !**__**  
><strong>__**kuni desu yo ?)**__**  
><strong>__**Ore ga Saikyou daze, motto Yanki !**_

_Aku akan menjadi yang terhebat (sea-kun! Aku adalah sealand!)_

_Aku yang terhebat siapapun akan kalah! (sea-kun ada yang berani?)_

_Akulah yang terbaik sampai kapanpun_

_Aku akan bisa jadi negara yang diakui oleh semua orang dan bisa lebih hebat dari Jerk England__****_

_**Russia-san no ie iga itai na**__**  
><strong>__**Poland oite tsukareru**__**  
><strong>__**dekase gitte ii na**__**  
><strong>__**Amerika-san chi ii na**__**  
><strong>__**Demo Russia-san ni tsuremodosareru...Aa...**__**  
><strong>__Kalau bersama Russia akan di siksa_

_Kalau bersama poland akan dikerjain_

_Lebih baik bersama America-san_

_Tapi Russia-san selalu menyuruhku pulang Aa..._

Hari ini Russia-san menelponku untuk segera pulang, haaaah... baru 3 hari di rumah America-san, dari pada aku mati, lebih baik aku pulang

_****__**Sekai 1(ichi) no ikemen Barudo ni yutousei**__**  
><strong>__**Ochitsuite irunoni**__**  
><strong>__**Naze ka itsumo **__**  
><strong>__Dunia itu satu, dengan berbagai negara di dalamnya_

_Bergabung jadi satu _

_Tapi tak mungkin jika... LATVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

_****__**Tomodachi ga hoshii Kyodai hoshii,**__**  
><strong>__**Gyugyo tte shinai kudasai**_

_Teman tak boleh saling menyerang_

_Jadi lepaskan aku (ngarep)__****_

_**Nii-nii-nii-san kekkon kekkon hora**__**  
><strong>__**Ke-ke-ke-kekkon sugu !**__**  
><strong>__**Nii-nii-nii-nii-san kekkon Saa**__**  
><strong>__**Ke-ke-ke-kekkon ima !**_

_Ka-ka-kakk nikahin aku nikahin aku sekarang_

_Ni ni ni nikahin SEKARANG_

_Ka ka kaka nikahin aku nikahin aku sekarang_

_Ni ni ni nikahin SEKARANG JUGA__****_

_**Pony suki dashi, ie pinku dashi~**__**  
><strong>__**Poland ruru de shudo warsaw nanyo**__**  
><strong>__Aku suka pony, tidak aku suka pink_

_Serangan dari poland tidak akan bisa terkalahkan_

_****__**tomado inagara Tsuitekitakedo**__**  
><strong>__**Su-san mukuchi ato muhyoujou**__**  
><strong>__**chotto kowai yo, demo yasashii yo**__**  
><strong>__**inu no namae chimamire hanatamago**__**  
><strong>__perasaan ku sangan senang_

_meskipun su-san masih datar_

_tapi dia memberikan ku anak anjing yang ku beri nama Hanatamago__** chira konna kuni iyada ora konna kuni iyada**__**  
><strong>__**Dokoritsu suddo Denmark de tanara yome kosatsureta**__**  
><strong>__**futari de inukaudo**__**  
><strong>_

_hari yang penuh kebosanan _

_karena hari ini Denmark datang kerumah dan mengobrol bersamaku_

_sekarang kami Cuma berdua_

_****__**Gomen ne honne wa moeteru no**__**  
><strong>__**Watashi wa kusatte onno no ko**__**  
><strong>__**Preuß(ss)en no Kichiku purito**__**  
><strong>__**anata no kaiwa ni moemashita**__**  
><strong>__**demo tsutae tai no, kore wa honto,**__**  
><strong>__**houji o kurete honto ni arigatou**__**  
><strong>_

_Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian ini_

_Ini semua adalah kesalahan ku _

_Prussen datang mengacau lagi_

_Dan mengganggu mu_

_Tapi dari semua itu_

_Ini benar benar_

_Aku benar benar berterima kasih utuk semuanya_

_****__**Kaichou, kaichou**__**  
><strong>__**ikinari shihai da nante ouhou sugi desu yo**__**  
><strong>__**gakuheta, gakuheta,**__**  
><strong>__**kono kakkou de umaku yatte kerukana**__**  
><strong>__**mina, mina no shima ga**__**  
><strong>__**natsukashii yo,**__**  
><strong>__**kaeri... taina... mou...**_

_Ketua... ketua_

_Aku merasa sangat senang bisa berada disini_

_Tapi aku mau bilang aku kagen semuanya_

_Aku kangen kakek _

_Aku ingin dia menyapaku selamat datang kembali_

_**TBC**_

_Segini dulu aja ya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ripiu_

_And Continued or Delete__****_


End file.
